Chaos' Right Hand Woman
by TheFourEyedWonder
Summary: When Percy is betrayed by (almost) everyone she loves, what will she do? What if a stranger comes up to her and offers her another chance at life? What if the stranger turns out to be Chaos? What if 1,000 years later, the Olympians need her? This is a Fem!Percy fanfiction. Flames will be turned into freshly baked cookies! Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Betrayed

**Persephone Jackson: Chaos' Right-hand Woman**

**Chapter One: Revelations**

I whistled happily while I walked, thinking of how I was going to see my best-friend, Annabeth, and my boyfriend, Matt (son of Apollo) today for the first time in about a week. I'd been busy bringing new demigods to Camp before they got killed. I'd done an okay job too, I brought a group of triplets who were about to get mauled to death by a pack of hell hounds before I got there, to Camp safely. They only had minor bruises and scratches.

"Hey! Percy, where are you going?" My long-time best friend and new Lord-of-the-Wild came running up to me.

"I'm going to see Matt and Annie," I chirped, I was really looking forward to seeing my two-favorite people again.

"Um, I don't think you should go see them just yet, Ooh, I forgot, Juniper wanted to ask you if you'd uh, well I'll let her ask." Grover looked a little nervous at the beginning, but dreamy like at the end. Grover really did love Juniper.

"Okay, I guess I'll see them in a bit," I frowned slightly and we walked to Juniper's tree together. "Hi, June!" I smiled at Grover's long-time girlfriend.

"Oh, Percy! It's so good to see you again! I'm guessing Grover told you I had to ask you something?" I nodded, smiling at her hyper-ness. "Well, it's a very serious question. Okay, well, here goes nothing. Will you be the Maid of Honor at our wedding?" She asked biting her lip.

I guess I might've looked shocked and unsaying for a while, because both of them deflated. "No, no! I mean- yes! Of course, I- Yes!" I almost yelled in my hurry to get the words out.

Juniper beamed and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you SO much, Percy! You have no idea how much it means to us that you said yes!" She squealed jumping up and down while still hugging me, which was kinda weird.

"And you have no idea how much it means to me that you asked me that! It just makes me feel all warm and tingly inside." I smiled at the two of them happily. They were perfect together, it made me feel happy knowing that they would be together forever, and I mean forever. Grover was Lord of the Wild and Juniper, being his future wife, would only die when he did.

"Well, Percy. I'll leave you to get back to whatever you were doing before! Grover and I have a wedding to plan!" Juniper squealed, dragging him away, with him staring lovingly off after her.

I grinned and shook my head fondly, then remembered I where I was going before I got asked the-most-important-question ever! I was going to see Matt and Annie-bell! I sprinted off towards the Apollo cabin, imagining what the three of us were going to do today.

I was so wrapped in trying to figure out what fun games we would play I didn't notice the sounds coming from the cabin I was about to enter. I flung open the door yelling, "Guess who's Juniper and Gro-" I cut off when I saw what I did.

Matt and Annabeth were currently making out on Matt's bed, they were so immersed in what they were doing to the other they didn't notice my loud and obnoxious entrance.

I was starting to run to my cabin, but was interrupted by a loud blaring of the conch shell, that could only mean one thing, an Olympian was here.

I walked quickly to the amphitheater where a large crowd of campers was surrounding the stage. I took a spot near the back and hid my face under my hood.

"Excuse me, campers! I have an announcement! My son, Jasper Fisher, is now a camper here, and you will respect him. He is the best swordsman out of everyone here combined. I mean, he _has _been trained by the best. Now if you don't respect him, I will blast you to itty bitty pieces, for he is my favorite child. Percy doesn't even stand a chance against his, well, pure awesomeness. So, now, I must leave. I am being called back to Olympus. Goodbye campers, and goodbye Jasper." My dad flashed out and I just stood there in shock. My dad,_ my dad_, practically disowned me in front of everyone.

And they were all nodding in agreement. Before I left I heard someone shout: "As long as he's not an arrogant punk like Percy, we'll take him!" and "As long as it's not another annoying daughter of Poseidon!" Once again, everyone was nodding except Tyson, Leo, and Nico, who looked enraged. Even Chiron was nodding. Somehow, during my horror show, the other Olympians had shown up. They were all nodding and agreeing, except for Hades, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hestia, and Apollo. Tears pricked my eyes as I backed slowly out of the amphitheater and then ran full-speed back to my cabin and threw all of my things into my never-ending bag Aphrodite gave me.

Toothbrush, toothpaste, clothes, undergarments, hairbrush, jewelry that turned into deadly weapons, photos of Thalia, Nico, and I, and my whole stockpile of nectar and ambrosia.

I dashed out the back door of my cabin (the back door so nobody saw me) but fell on my face when I slipped on something. I reached down and picked up the thing that made me nearly break my nose. It was a letter, I ripped it open and skimmed through. What I read broke the rest of what was already a thousand pieces of what used to be my heart, even more.

My mom and Paul, they were-they were... dead. They burned alive in a house fire, heck, the whole apartment building burned down. Tears streamed down my face and I felt like an empty shell, just a hollowed out thing that used to be a person.

I faintly remember running into the forest, but not much else. I had no one to comfort me while I sobbed my broken and bleeding heart out. I had no one. I was completely and utterly alone.

* * *

**Chapter Two: An Offer I Can't Refuse.**

I ran into the woods, my tears blurring my vision. After a while, I realized I had no idea where I was. _Oh great, _I thought sarcastically, _what do you do when you're trying to find you're way out of the forest so you can run away? Oh, right, pull a Percy and get lost._

I wiped my slowing tears and froze when I heard a growl from behind me, chilling me to the core. I had heard that growl many times before, too many times, if you ask me. I turned around slowly and found myself face to face with a giant hellhound, I mean, this thing looked like the mother of all hellhounds. It's red eyes bore holes into mine and I found myself thinking, _Finally, I'm dying. I can be around Mom, Paul, Beck, Silena, Castor, Micheal, Lee, Malcolm, Thalia __**(A/N: I'm saying that she died in the Second Giant War.)**__,__ Bianca, and even Luke again._

It snarled and was about to pounce on me, when suddenly, it erupted into a shower of sparkly gold monster dust. I looked around confused, who would be out here in the middle of a forest filled to the brim with monsters?

"Me," a voice answered cheerfully. "And you, apparently, but hey, everyone has their reasons."

I looked around wildly and spotted a man who looked like he was made up entirely of stars and planets, he looked pretty cool, actually.

"Why thank you," the man said. "It means a lot. Now why do you have a death wish, child?"

_Maybe, _I thought bitterly. _What do I have to live for? _Galaxy-man looked at me sadly. _Oh yay, out of everyone I run into, it has to be a man who can read minds. And __**now **__of all the times?!_

"Well yes, you see I only come to those who have the purest hearts of them all, but are leading lives they don't deserve. They deserve to be living the lives of the people who lie and cheat to get their way, but they don't. They have to put up with so much heart-break and misery, and it just kills me inside, for I can do nothing. Except, ask them if they would like to start over, ask them if they would like to have a part in my army. Now, now it's not what you think. I am Chaos, creator, of well, everything, and when I see people suffering from the worst kind of lives, I try to help them. I offer them a place in my army, where they can live with their loved ones." He smiled at me and his eyes were holding a single question. "Will you, Persephone Amphitrite Jackson, become a soldier in my army? Will you accept my offer? But you should know, if you answer yes, you will be the heir to my title if something unfortunate happens to me. You shall be my apprentice."

So many pros and cons, but, in the end, the pros outweigh them all. "Yes," I reply, raising my tear-streaked face to look at his, in an almost defiant pose. Besides, didn't he say _loved ones_?

"Yay!" He smiled gleefully. "Now, we are going to your new home. It is the Chaos galaxy, unseen yet by anybody other than me. Are you ready?" In a way Chaos kind of reminded me of my hyper active cousin, Nico diAngelo.

"Yes, sir." I nodded at and saw him scrunch up his nose a bit in distaste.

"Please don't call me sir, it makes me feel old, which I am, nevertheless you don't need to call me sir." He said lightly, but something in his voice made me feel like I was being scolded. "Now, Chaos galaxy, here we come!" He shouted and a large black portal opened up in front of us.

I stepped in and gasped. Holy Styx, this place looks amazing! The architecture is fantastic, if Annabeth we-. I looked down at my feet sadly, I still couldn't believe that she snuck behind my back and did, you know, the _deed_ with MY boyfriend. Although, the betrayal from him was even worse, Grover and Juniper getting married got me thinking about Matt, and how I was ready to marry him , how I wished he would ask me. All I wished about him now, was that he would get mauled to death by some Hesperid bulls.

Chaos snorted, probably reading my thoughts. I just ignored him and looked around once more. This place was beautiful beyond words. It was colored in a mixture of the darkest black and the brightest white. It was like yin and yang started doing this crazy dance together but then exploded. I felt awe about the room, I mean, this place looked cooler than all of Atlantis, put together, and it was only the first room.

"So, your room is over there, there is a question mark on it because you haven't picked out your new name yet, you're getting a new name because I doubt you want to keep the one you have now. So, think it over and te-"

"I want to be named Omega," I interrupted him, not even caring that I just interrupted the most powerful being in _every _universe.

He smiled at me, and looked over at the door that lead to my room. "Alright, Omega, I'm guessing you want to go check out your new room." He waved his hand in a go-ahead gesture.

I grinned and skipped to my room, I guess changing names does more than people think. I no longer felt like the fate of the gods was on my shoulders, which was good, because I kind of hated that in the first place.

I opened the door and my jaw dropped. This. Room. Was. Perfect! I internally squealed, for the most effect. Although the word perfect wasn't even close to good enough for this room.

It was a gorgeous shade of sea-green that I instantly fell in love with. The walls had a wave pattern on them that made me feel like I was at the beach. The floor was a sand-type color and when I walked past the doorway it felt like there was real sand in-between my toes. The bed was (ha-ha) pine wood with gold silk sheets.

I laughed mentally, this room was making me think of Thalia for some odd reason, note the sarcasm. Chaos chuckled in the other room.

There were a black beanie chair beside a bookcase on the opposite side of the room. It was filled with Greek myths, or just some random books that Chaos obviously thought I would like. There was a water fountain beside the bed with a bucket of golden drachma's on the ledge, where you would sit for Iris Messages.

My eyes reached a door on the other side of the room. It was the closet, most likely. I found myself walking over there without my brain telling my legs to move. I opened the door on autopilot, and my jaw dropped even farther down, if that's humanly possible. The closet was stockpiled with all of my favorite types of clothes. I saw green and blue v-necks with crazily colored tank tops underneath, black, blue, gray, silver, and green skinny jeans. There was even a weapon department. I looked around and all my brain registered was that I'd be able to kill a lot of monsters with this stuff.

I walked around the closet, which was relatively bigger than the regular room , and found a kitchen. Who has a _kitchen _in their closet?! Oh, me of course. I left the kitchen questioning Chaos' sanity and stumbled upon a shoe room. I don't know how long I was standing there, drooling over all the boots and converse, when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

It was Chaos._ Well duh, who were you expecting, Mom? _I involuntarily whimpered and Chaos sighed and then grinned.

"Percy, do you remember my deal?" He asked me happily. I nodded, wondering where he was going with this. "Well, I have an idea, I created everything, so I can do practically whatever I want. Maybe, just maybe, I could bring you back all the people you loved who had died. Like Bianca, Beckendorf, Silena, your mom and Paul." I stared at him in shock.  
"You would do that?" I asked him.

He smiled at me. "You are my first in command, whatever you want, you get."

I felt the tears build up in my eyes, so I just hugged him and whispered. "Thank you,"

The next day I was wandering around the castle, as I soon figured out that's what it was, having mostly forgotten about the exchange with Chaos the night before for exploring every inch of the castle, mainly because Chaos had said it would take a while.

"Omega," a voice whispered beside my ear. "I've heard that's what people are calling you these days." I shivered and turned around, glaring at the culprit, who happened to be my old best friend, Thalia Grace.

I nearly jumped her I was so happy. "Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! Chaos told me it would take a while to get you guys back!" I jumped up and down in a world-wide known gesture of complete and utter excitement.

"Guys?" Thalia looked confused.

"Yes, guysssss." A familiar voice drawled out the S's. "It is going to take awhile, I can only bring back one person per day. Today was the person you missed most." Chaos stepped out of the shadows and beside me.

I have to admit, I felt kind of bad about not missing my mom the most, but hey, it'd be kind of awkward to go around with your mom giggling and whispering about the boys you thought were cute. I could do that freely with Thalia now because she wasn't a hunter anymore. Aphrodite had accidentally let it slip that Thals had fallen in love, so Artemis kicked her out, oblivious to her cries saying that she didn't understand why she was getting kicked out when he was dead. I didn't blame Aphrodite though, she couldn't help it. It was about _love._

So, Arty had dropped considerably, once more, on my favorite Olympians chart. Now she was at the bottom with dad and Ares. She had dropped considerably before, too, when I saw how she treated Apollo. Will and Travis told me once that Apollo had so many kids because, every time Artemis scarred him considerably emotionally, he would come down to the mortal world and get drunk to wash the sadness away in a sea of liquor. I couldn't see how Artemis could be so cruel to her own twin, if I had a twin I would put their happiness above my own life. So you could see why I didn't particularly like her.

"-llo! Percy- I mean, Omega!" I snapped back to reality to see Thalia waving her arms in front of my face.

"Hey, sorry 'bout that. I just zoned out a bit." I smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Of course you did, Kelp Head. Old Galaxy-Man over here told me- well, showed me what happened after I, uh, died." She shook her head angrily. "If I was there on Earth and I saw _her_ she would be wishing she had already died. The same goes for Matt, but with Annabeth her _punishment_ would be worse, I've known her for how long, and then she goes and- Urgg!" A window exploded when Thalia flung up her hands.

"Now, now girls. We'd better get training."

The next month was a bit blurry, I threw myself into training with Chaos and Thalia, and I threw myself hard. Person after person came and I felt like the smile I'd been wearing on my face everyday since Thalia came, pshhhh, _born with it! _Mom came next, then Paul, then Bianca, Zoe, Silena, Beckendorf, Castor, Michael, Lee, Luke, and then Malcolm. All of them chose different names, and Mom and Paul were MY age! All of the names came out of the code that people in the Air Force use. The Air Force alphabet.

Mom was Juliet, Paul: Papa, Beckendorf: Charlie (hilarious, that one is), Bianca: Sierra, Zoe: Foxtrot, Silena: Delta, Castor: Tango, Michael: Mike (great sense of originality, these people), Lee: Echo, Luke: Oscar, Thalia: Bravo, and Malcolm: Yankee.

This made me more anxious around Malcolm, because now he had two things tying him to Annabeth. He's her half-brother, and Yankee, what kind of cap did Annabeth wear that made her invisible? I knew I was being unreasonable, but I couldn't help it.

I guess I made it a bit obvious how I was feeling, because every time I could actually look him in the eye, I saw hurt. I felt terrible but what was I supposed to do? Just at dinner go, "Hey, Yank, the reason I left Camp was because I saw Annabeth doing the deed with MY boyfriend and hey- can you pass me the butter?" How about no. So instead I broke what little control I had left and trained even harder, Thalia started to notice and my mom had been suspicious since the beginning.

One day my mom snuck up on me and made me tell her, when I had finished my sad tale I was bawling like a baby, and mom wasn't far behind. After I cried up all the water in my body, she hiccuped to me that she never thought Annabeth would do that to me. I agree.

But, I am no longer Persephone Amphitrite Jackson, the girl she betrayed. Now, I am Omega. And I am not alone.

* * *

**Chapter Three: What 'chu Talking 'Bout Mr. C?**

(1000 years later)

I focused on the person in front of me that was spewing out insults, trying to make me lower my guard. They were failing. In fact, they were doing more bad than good at the moment. Every jab made me angrier and angrier. Who did this guy think he was? Oh, right, he thought he was going to be the one to finally bring me down. Um, sorry, but if Kronos couldn't kill me when I was a weak mortal, how would you be able to defeat me now?

I felt a surge of white-hot anger as he had stopped insulting me, now he was insulting my fellow warriors. My friends, my adopted family.

When Chaos had brought us all together, he adopted us, blood-adopted us, I mean.

So I still have pitch-black hair, but now, it's been highlighted all the colors of the rainbow, not all at the same time, though. My sea-green eyes have a startling blackness to them, like they hadn't seen the sun in so long. My wardrobe hasn't changed measurably over the years, though now I wear t-shirts with pictures of stars on them with corny phrases. My skinny jeans are still what I wear most of the time. My shoes haven't changed much either, except for the Ugg's invasion. It's mostly that, now that I'm with my family again, everything about me seems different. Actually, it's just that I'm more carefree now, the weight of the world is no longer on my shoulders. (Literally.)

I let go of my anger as I took deep breaths. In, out, in, out. I t wouldn't look good if I kept blowing up the training room. My opponent, a stupid robotic dummy Chaos had made to train me to control my emotions in battle. I sighed when the dummy shut down automatically, seeing as I was calm again. It seems he found my greatest weakness, my fatal flaw, loyalty.

Now, I don't see whats so wrong about being willing to die in someone you loved's place. Thalia tells me that it's because I'd be ready to kill if someone greatly insulted my friends, or those I considered family.

_**Clap, clap, clap. **_"Way to go, Omega!" I turned around to see my 'family' behind me, my mom looking at me with pride in her eyes. "What did we come for again? Oh- right! Chaos wants to talk to us! Something about a mission." Mom sounded excited. Of course she would be excited though, this would be out first mission together!

I ran ahead of them, mostly because I hadn't finished my physical training, and I remember when that happened to Yankee, I did _not _want that happening to me. As I jogged, Thalia caught up to me.

"So, you excited?" She asked, electricity crackling along her skin, like it does when she's super happy.

"Duh," I roll my eyes trying to act annoyed, but failing miserably. This was too awesome for annoyance. Chaos said only all of us would come when it was very important. This could be the turning point in all of our lives.

"How very right you are, Percy." I stopped in my tracks. Percy? Holy Zeus, this must be REALLY important, he almost NEVER calls me Percy. And when he does, you know Styx's about to hit the fan. "So, all you, in here. I made popcorn!" That was the magic word. We all rushed in and grabbed our bag of popcorn, or in my case bags.

_Ha-ha__, Chaos, you know me so well. _(Me.)

_I would hope, it's been 1000 years. _(Chaos.)

_Would you two stop mind-communicating and get on with this?! _(Thalia.)

"Oh, yes. So, the mission you all are going on is vitally important for the survival of another world." I could feel my heart pond louder. The suspense was killing me. "The world you will be saving, though, almost all you have hard feelings about. I must beg of you to push all of your hatred of the world away so you can save it. I am worried that you, Omega, will not be able to let go of your past." He looked down sadly. _Uh oh, I don't like where this is going. _"I'm sending all of you back to Earth- Oh don't look at me like that! The Fate's visited yesterday, if you don't go back, Gaea and Kronos will rule."

"WHAT?!" We all yelled in unison, it may or may not be because of the fact that we all have a mind-link, not that different from the one I had with Grover.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that didn't I? Silly me, yes Gaea and Kronos are teaming up. It seems they have a common hatred in demigods. Omega, to be exact, so 'The Fate's' had a vision of you not being there, and the Earth was completely destroyed. You don't have to forgive them, just help." He finished and when he saw the look of absolute rage on my face added. "It'll be a lot of help with your elemental. Plus, if you talk to people, you'll know what happened the day you left. It wasn't like you saw it, promise. Well, it's time to pack. Chop, chop. And one more thing," he said again. "All of your old friends are immortal. Piper, Jason, Leo, Grover, Juniper, Clarisse, Hazel, Nico," Bianca's face lit up. "Chris, Annabeth," I growled under my breath. "Tyson," I let out a 'Squee!' of happiness. "Travis and Conner, Katie, and Will."

Malcolm, Lee, and Luke beamed with happiness, while I flinched at almost every name and looked down at the floor.

"Why can't the Roman demigods help?" I asked coldly.

"The Roman's refuse to help them after what they did to you. They've nearly stopped believing in the gods, they hate them so much." Chaos responded, making me look at him wide-eyed.

"Also you cannot show yourselves until the time is right," he said solemnly. "Whelp, BYE!" he flashed out and I was left glaring at empty air. _I'm fine with the 'Don't Introduce Yourself' crap. There's nobody there that I want to know me anyways... Other than Nico and Tyson of course._

I heard Chaos sigh into my mind. _Shut up, Chaos. _I mentally warned. _You may the First Most Powerful Person in Every Universe. But I'm second, and I'm worse when I'm mad._

I returned to the present and saw everyone else was whooping and cheering, but me, I was looking like I'd been slapped in the face with a burning piece of plastic. I looked like I'd been betrayed by the one person in my life I trusted the most. And I had, once again.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Packing Up My Pride.**

I walked down to my room, glaring at anything and anyone that got in my way. As I passed the corner beside the Cafeteria I ran into one of the soldiers in my cohort. I couldn't stop my glare in time and Stephanie ended up speed-walking away.

"Why is Omega in such a bad mood?" I heard her ask Charlie (Beckendorf).

"She has to go back to the place where she got her heart-broken." Charlie said sounding sad. "Hey, can you send out a message for the First Cohort for me?" He asked, she obviously nodded because he continued. "Tell them that they need to pack their things, because we're going on a mission. It's very important, Gaea and Kronos teamed up back on Earth and Omega has to go save their butts... again."

"Aye, aye Commander Charlie!" I heard the sound of jogging footsteps and before I knew it, they were all right behind me.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Bravo (Thalia) asked quietly from her spot behind me. I looked at her sadly. "I mean, the only people who you should be mad at are Matt," Cue growl. "and Annabeth. They were the only people who betrayed you, right?"

I sighed and shook my head. "The whole camp did, Sparky. The whole Styxin' camp. Everyone except Tyson, Leo, and Nico. They all believed it, even most of the Olympians They all believed my dad and _Jasper._" I spoke his name with such a high amount of hatred and disgust I'm surprised something didn't blow up.

"I'm going to go practice my fire skills, I'll see you peeps later. Get ready for the _mission _tomorrow." I walked off to my personal training room and got ready to blow off tons of steam.

About four hours later, I walked out of my training room to see Tango out there with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did you blow anything up? Have you-"

I cut off his worried best guy friend rant by poking him on the cheek and he mock-glared at me. "Sorry, we just get worried when you're in there by yourself." He admitted.

I looked sideways at him and sighed internally. _How did I get such great people as my friends?_

We neared the Common Room. "Everyone's worried about you too ,y'know. But they all have different ways of showing it. Bravo and Oscar (Luke) go all PDA on us. Sierra (Bianca) bites her nails and watches 'Ghost Hunters'. Foxtrot (Zoe) and Echo (Lee) go over battle plans. Yankee (Malcolm) watches everything. Juliet (Mom) and Papa (Paul) bake. Delta (Silena) and Charlie whisper quietly to each other. And Mike (Michael) kills innocent practice dummies." Tango grinned, making me laugh.

I quietly opened the door that led to the Common Room and observed the scene through the peeking hole I made. Bravo and Oscar were making out. Mom and Papa were making brownies. Delta and Charlie were talking in the corner of the room. Mike was slaughtering practice dummies by the hundreds. Fox and Echo were looking at stacks of paper. Sierra was curled up on the couch biting her fingernails to stubs. Yankee was just sitting back, watching it all unfold, like I was.

I crept through the door, but nobody noticed me come in except Yankee. He waved us over, laughing silently. "They are so out of it today. First they get all excited when Chaos tells us the quest. Then they got angry when you told us what happened when we died." His face turned feral. "I still can't believe she would do that. She is no sister of mine anymore. And now, they're worried out of their minds about you, when you're right here, perfectly fine." He whispered, motioning to everyone, who were still focused on their activities.

I grinned, "No worries, Big Y. I got this, cover your ears." I then proceeded to make the most terrible screeching sound that I could. Everyone jumped up and were already holding their weapons at the ready, standing in their defensive positions.

"OMEGA!" They yelled, hugging me fiercely. "Oh my gods! We thought something terrible had happened! Like maybe you lost control of your fire power and burnt down the training room again!" At that last one everyone burst out laughing while I blushed.

"Shut up," I mumbled, which only increased their laughter. "Well, I'm going to go pack. Tango?" He stepped out of the crowd of still laughing friends.

"Let's go get ready," He said. I smiled and walked out of the room, knowing automatically that the others were doing the same, only heading to their rooms.

I stopped at the door in front of me like I had so many years ago. But this time, instead of me having left Camp Half-Blood, now I was going back. I pushed open the door and walked to my closet. Or, the-place-I-spent-more-than-half-of-my-time. I placed all of my favorite outfits in the same bag I had shoved all my belongings in way back then.

I started whistling while I packed, which actually meant throw-random-crap-into-the-pack-and-make-Tango-pac k-for-me.

I heard him grumble from the other room. _Whoops, forgot about the mind link, buddy. You ready to repack my stuffs?_ I laughed as I heard him mumble a "Yes," from the room beside mine.


	2. Back Down to Earth

**Okay, guise, I realize it's been awhile and I have no excuses ready for you except homework, saxophone, and baby sisters. So, here is 'Chapter Five' since I had accidentally put four chapters in 'Chapter One'. Let me just say, I had no idea what I was doing. I saw all the people who have reviewed and followed and favorite-d, I send you internet cookies. (::) (::) (::) (::) Love you guise. I also realized I didn't put a disclaimer. **

**So, without further ado, Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or ANY of these characters except maybe some of the soldiers in the First Cohort.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: 'They' Arrive.**

**~Leo's POV~**

I couldn't believe it. Will and Annabeth were the reason Percy left.

They never told us. They never told us that they were the reason she was gone. That it was their fault.

It was because of them she left. It was because of them that she had ran, vanished...died. I refused to believe it, but Chaos spoke it like it was nothing. I guess it _was _nothing to him. People died everyday. But, Percy, man she was something. I had never told anybody I liked her, she had a boyfriend, she was happy. No matter how cheesy it sounds, if she was happy, I was happy.

I didn't notice my hands had caught on fire until I ate my newly burnt grilled cheese. "Styx," I muttered. "Stupid Will. Stupid Annabeth. Now Percy's dead. And even if I die, which I can't, I won't be able to see her, she's a pure soul. You killed your own mom."

"LEO! THE WARRIORS ARE HERE!" Piper yelled. Dang, her name really fits her. She is _**loud. **_I sighed and walked to the amphitheater. Maybe, the First-in-Command can tell Percy I said 'Hey'.

I sat down in my seat beside Nyssa. We were the only kids of Hephaestus to be made immortal.

"Hey, Leo." She mumbled absentmindedly.

"Hi," I muttered. My mind was still on Percy and what had happened earlier.

~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~

_Everyone immediately turned to Will and Annabeth._

_Annabeth," Grover said in a small voice. "How could you? How could you do that to Percy? You too, Will. Everybody thought that you two were the match made in Elysium."_

_A tear trickled down Annabeth's cheek, but Will wasn't even listening to Grover. His mouth was settled in a sneer. "That stupid girl," He said. "She deserved it. She was too arrogant not to. Yes, that's right. Mm-hmm, yes my lady. I understand, I'll gladly kill these stupid demi-gods." Then he realized that he'd spoken out loud. "Oops. Well, you're too late anyways. Gaea is rising again, and she's bringing Kronos with her." He laughed maniacally. "She is more powerful than ever. You can't even dream of beating her this time, not without the whole seven. And like Chaos said, Percy, your little savior, is dead." With that he sunk into the ground._

_I couldn't help but feel like he was an idiot. Hadn't Chaos JUST told us Gaea and Kronos were rising? Didn't he just say he was sending the SECOND MOST POWERFUL BEING IN EVERY SINGLE UNIVERSE to help us? And that she could battle all the Gods, win, battle all the Titans, win, battle all the Giants, win, AND battle all the Primordials, plus Chaos, and win, all at the same time?_

_Idiot._

~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~

"Hello, everybody. I am Omega." I snapped out of my thoughts to hear that sentence. There was what looked like a girl in green skinny jeans, black Ugg's, and a sea-green J. Crew hoodie on, the hood was up so she looked very mysterious with half of her face hidden.

"Um, we're Chaos soldiers. We've come here to help you against your war against Gaea and Kronos. Don't worry," She tried to reassure the scared younger campers. "We have fought worse foes, like Nyx and Erebus, together, and won. And that was only the Third Cohort." Jason let out a whistle, and the girl laughed. "Thank you for that, Jason Grace. It makes us all feel proud." The people gathered behind her laughed. "Especially Yankee and Gamma, as that is their Cohort." The two people being spoken about raised their hands and waved. The girl, who I guessed was Gamma, had a ocean blue hoodie on. The boy, who I guessed was Yankee, was wearing a gray hoodie.

"Where was I? Stupid ADHD, messing up my speeches." She shook her head solemnly. "I was talking about how you shouldn't worry, right?" We nodded. "Well don't, you are all going to be fine. I won't let any more innocent people die." Then she straightened up. "Yes, Olympians?" The 14 Olympians walked into the amphitheater as she spoke.

"We just wanted to meet the soldier Chaos spoke so highly about." My dad said shrugging.

"Well, I'm Omega. These are my comrades. Yankee, Gamma." The two people from earlier stepped forward an took a tiny bow.

"Bravo, Oscar." A girl in an electric blue hoodie and a boy in a brown hoodie took a step towards her.

"Juliet, Papa." A man and woman with matching white hoodies and black shorts stepped up.

"Delta, Charlie." A girl in a pink hoodie and red skinny jeans and a boy in a red hoodie and a pink bowtie walked up, the pink hooded girl piggybacking on the red hooded boy.

"Tango, Sierra." A boy in a purple hoodie and black shorts walked up holding hands with a girl in a black hoodie and a purple skirt.

"Echo, Foxtrot." A girl with a silver hoodie, yellow pants, and silver flats stepped up with a boy who had a yellow hoodie, silver shorts, and yellow converse.

"Miiiiikkkkkeeee!" The last person, a boy, walked to where the girl was standing. He was wearing a golden hoodie with wolf ears, white pants, and golden flip-flops.

"Whhaaaattt?" He mimicked her voice.

"Shut up," She looked like she was rolling her eyes. "Any who, these are my comrades, my blood-adopted family, so, if you threaten them in any way, shape or form, I will find you, and I will maim you."

The people with her laughed. "She's bluffing," The girl in the electric blue hoodie laughed. "Probably." She added as an afterthought.

"Well, everybody, other than myself and who are not revealing themselves now, will most likely reveal their identities tomorrow, after the weekly game of Capture the Flag." Omega announced.

Jasper frowned. "Why aren't _you _introducing yourself?" He asked the question on everyone's mind.

The girls voice grew cold and emotionless. "I have no reason to, I have no love for you demi-gods. I have seen how you treat your heroes, after they have done their 'duty' you throw them away like a used napkin. Take Percy Jackson for example. When you came to Camp, they threw her away like a rag-doll and flocked to you- except for a select group. Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Tyson, Pollux Black," The boy in the purple hoodie jiggled his leg. "Travis and Connor Stoll, Katie Gardener, Chris Rodriguez, Nico diAngelo," The girl in the black hoodie squirmed. "The Roman Camp, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and some of the Olympians." She concluded her mini-speech, causing everyone's mouth to fall open.

"So," The girl in the ocean blue hoodie clapped. "Some of us," She looked pointedly at Tango and Sierra. "Want to reveal themselves now,"

Sierra skipped over to the podium. "Most of you immortal campers won't recognize me, and if you do, it's because of Nico." She let the hoodie fall down, revealing a girl with black hair to her stomach and dark brown eyes. "My old name was Bianca diAngelo, daughter of Hades. Now, I am Sierra. The Lieutenant of the Fourth Cohort." She ran to Nico and hugged him tightly. "I missed you, my fratellino." She whispered. Hades walked over looking shell-shocked. "Bianca?" He murmured. "Give your old man a hug?" She laughed lightly and complied.

Tango stepped forward. "My name isn't as dramatic. My old name was Castor Black, twin of Pollux Black, son of Dionysus." He took off his hood, revealing curly brown hair, purple eyes, and a laughing smirk. "Now my name is Tango. I am Commander of the Fourth Cohort." Pollux and Dionysus ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Have to breathe!" He gasped dramatically, laughing.

"Oh, um, is it okay if I reveal myself too?" Foxtrot asked nervously.

"Yup," Omega popped the 'p'.

"Okay, my title is a little more dramatic." She smiled sheepishly. "My old name was Zoe Nightshade." This produced a gasp put of all of the immortal campers except Jason, Piper, and I. "Daughter of _Atlas," _She spat out the name. "I am now Foxtrot, Commander of the Fourth Cohort." She smiled proudly and side-stepped Artemis who was about to give her a hug. At Artemis' hurt look she sneered.

"You betrayed Thalia Grace's trust. She was your faithful Lieutenant for how long, she was in love with the man all along, but you didn't care then. You kicked her out when she needed you most." Everyone looked at Artemis shocked. "You kicked her out because she loved Luke Castellan,-" cue gasps, which she ignored. "but she loved him since she had met him. You just didn't care enough to notice. And then when Aphrodite accidentally let it slip you abandoned her. You didn't care to listen to her cries of 'He's dead! I don't understand! Why can't I stay, he's gone!' You left her sobbing in a forest, where she was killed by a cyclopes because you had taken her bow and arrows." Artemis was sobbing.

"Foxtrot," The girl in electric blue said in a warning voice. "You're embarrassing me." She then took off her hood. "Hey, I used to be Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Oh, right, and the EX-Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. And now I'm the fiance of Oscar." She beamed brilliantly at the man in the brown hoodie. "Now, I am Bravo. I am the fourth most powerful person in every world. I am the Commander of the First Cohort." She held her head high, and looked over at Jason. "Hey buddy, you okay, did being around these weirdos ruin your stapler-loving self?"

Piper laughed under her hand. "You love staplers?" She giggled.

Jason blushed, "Shut it, Pipes." Then he turned his attention to Thalia. He got up and hugged her. "Hey big sister."

"Hey little brother," She stood up on her tip toes and ruffled his hair. She laughed when he tried to flatten it from where it was sticking up wildly.

"Well," The man in the blue hoodie sighed. "I guess since my _oh-so-caring _fiance announced my presence, I have to reveal myself too. Immortal campers, BRACE YOURSELVES!" He flipped off his hood and the reactions were immediate.

"LUKE!" All the immortal campers yelled. Again minus Jason, Piper and myself.

He frowned. "Yes, my name USED to be Luke Castellan. I was known as the son of Hermes, host of-" He wrinkled his nose. "Kronos, and the jerk who ruined everybody's life. Now, I am Oscar!" He took a bow. "And I am the fifth- I am fifth right?" Omega nodded. "I am the Fifth Most Powerful Person in Every Universe. I'm the fiance of Bravo." Here he grinned. "Have you noticed our names match? And, umm, where was I? Oh- Right! I'm the Lieutenant of the First Cohort! Up-" He got cut off by Omega.

"Where they walk, up where they run. Up where they stay all day in the SUUUUUUN!" She sang.

"Really, are you going to do that every single time someone says u- I mean, _that word?" _He looked at her in amusement.

"Yup!" Her eyes widened. "WHERE THEY WALK! UP WHERE THEY RUN! UP WHERE THEY-"

"SHUT YOUR FACEHOLE!" Bia-Sierra yelled at the top of her lungs. "Gods of Olympus! Can you go a minute without obsessing about The Little Mermaid?!"

"Nope," She said cheerfully. "Because, I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancing. Walking around on those- what do you call them? Oh- feet." She laughed as she danced around and I felt an abnormally large pain in my heart. That was what Percy and I would sing on the Argo 2.

Piper sent me a sad look. She had found out about my teeny-tiny crush on Percy because, lo-and-behold, her mom's Aphrodite.

"Anyways," Thalia looked at Omega in faux-concern. "Tomorrow night, it's you guys and the hunters, against us in Capture the Flag." The Ares cabin whooped. "Just us, not the First Cohort. They aren't here yet, they had to pack ALL of their gear. And, now, we have to make sure P-Omega really _has _stopped breathing in the chemicals."

Omega started to sing again. "I wipe my brow and sweat my rust. I'm breathing in the chemicals." She hummed the rest of the song while walking over to Piper. "Hey, you're Piper, right?"

Piper looked shocked. "Yeah, but how'd you-"

"Know you're name?" She finished her sentence. "Well, I believe that some of you people are just too awesome to _not _know about." She looked over at me. "Like that dude. That boy is on fire!" Then she laughed. "Sorry, I just love that song." Then she clapped her hands. "So, I need to speak with some of you Cabin Leaders!She took a deep breath, "_Annabeth Chase_, Jasper Fisher, Mrs. O'Leary, Nico diAngelo, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, and, ermmm, Blackjack! Oh, and also Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque." She clapped her hands.

"But Blackjack isn't a cabin leader," Nico said confused.

"Uh-huh, he's the Percy Jackson's pets Cabin Leader!" Travis, Connor, and Omega said, all at the same time. Omega crossed her arms. "He IS coming to this meeting, he is a very important animal."

I couldn't help but nod in a minuscule fashion. They were the only things left we had of Percy, other than our memories, but those weren't nearly enough.

I sighed and walked to the Big House, wondering what the meeting was going to be about.

I took my seat and looked around the room. The gods were here, my dad waved to me, I smiled back, albeit a tiny one. The cabin leaders mentioned were there, obviously. Blackjack was behind Percy's empty chair. Jasper sat beside it, nervously drumming his fingers.

"Okay," Omega clapped making everyone jump. "It looks like everyone's here." Her eyes skimmed over the empty chair and she looked at us curious. "Is that seat taken?" She asked.

"No," Annabeth replied emotionlessly. "That's Percy's chair." She looked down at the end.

"Oh, you don't mind if I sit there then?" She plopped down on the chair and everyone's eyes widened. Blackjack reared up. "Oh, so you do?" Blackjack whinnied and Omega cracked up. "Bwaahaaahaaa! Oh my gods of Olympus! Hahahahahaha! What the Hades have you been saying in front of this pegasus?" She couldn't stop laughing and even Poseidon cracked a smile. "You need to wash this horse's mouth out with soap!"

"What did it say?" Frank asked.

She grinned as if she was going to share a terrific joke with us.

~Percy's POV~

I grinned. "He said, 'I will trample you to death, silly Greek American baby girl.' Someone has been spending too much time around Arion, if you ask me." I grinned at Frank and Hazel, who were staring at me in shock.

"P-Percy?" Hazel whispered. I winked at her.

"Nah, but she told me all her stories, and I must say, she really gave credit where credit was due. Frank fought off cannibalistic _things _so that their-" I shivered here. "_plane _could take off. He fought the fire-breathing basilisks, which could've ended his life immediately. He burned his life-stick to save Thanatos. Hazel fought the Amazon's that were under Otrera's influence. She called on Arion to save o-their butts. She dominated those Evil-Amazon's! She is the coolest reincarnated person I've ever met. Leo, you have fire powers. One word, two syllables: Awe-some. I know you don't like them that much because your mom died in a fire. Well, Percy's mom, step-dad, AND unborn baby brother died in a fire." Everyone gaped at me.

"You are coolio, though. And Grover, her best satyr friend, you single-handedly FOUND pan! You are pretty amazing, how many times did she say you saved her? Oh, yeah, infinity times." Grover blushed. "Travis, Connor, you resisted the evil forces of Os-Luke!"

"HEY!"

"How much self-control and love for the rest of your family can two people have?! Obviously you got it all, bros." Travis and Connor grin. "Nico, you went into Tartarus to try to close the Doors of Death from that side. But when you got captured you were smart enough to use the pomegranate seeds! That takes major smartness." Nico's mouth twitched. "Don't even get me started on Jason and Piper, You two are a force to be reckoned with. Goodness gracious! Jason goes around flying everywhere and Piper charm-speaks them into dropping their weapons. Skill, man, that's skill." Jason put an arm around Piper's waist and she leaned into his chest. "Now, last but not least, Blackjack! You are pure awesomeness! For serious right now, there is a reason Percy loves you! You are the animal equivalent of her! Blackjack, you are seriously reliable, you would never let her down." She grinned and Annabeth's head dropped on her arms.

"Can you tell her I'm sorry?" Her muffled voice came through. "Can you tell her I'm really really sorry and that it's my fault she's dead, and that if I could die they would send me to the Fields of Punishment, and I would gladly go because anything is better than being without your best friend." Her voice was shaking badly.

I put my hand on Annabeth's arm, "She already forgave you, 1,000 years ago." I whispered, and it was true, maybe I still was a little angry at her, but I had forgiven her nearly right when I had gotten my 'family'. I was still angry at Will. Where was he anyway?

"So, where is her jerk of an ex?" I asked.

"Who, the-" Travis started.

"traitor, Will?" Connor finished.

"Traitor?" I asked confused.

"Yep," Nico sighed. "He's working for Gaea," My mouth flopped open.

"Whhhhhhaaaaaaaatttttttttt?!"

* * *

**So, was it good? Who should Percy be with? The poll is on my profile. I'm leaning towards Leo, but hey, you are the readers, I am merely the person who writes this.**

**I will be updating on a (hopefully) regular schedule! First Cohorts coming up next chapter! If you want to make a character for me ti=o make an extremely amazing soldier, the form is below! **

**Shoutout to skylar jackson chase, who was the first reviewer! **

**_FORM=_**

**_Name:_**

**_Date of Birth_**

**_Likes:_**

**_Dislikes:_**

**_Appearance:_**

**_Personality Traits:_**

**_-Good:_**

**_-Bad:_**

**_Family:_**

**_Background:_**

**_Hometown:_**

**_Strengths and Weaknesses:_**

**Thanks you guise! Love you! 'Till next week!**


	3. Oops

**Hi, guise. I'm baaaack! With another chapter! The poll is closed. Leo wins! Love you, guise! I'm sorry, I just realized I changed her cheater ex-boyfriends name! It was Matt and now it's Will. I'm sorry, guise, it's Will, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: TheFourEyedWonder does not own Percy Jackson or most of the soldiers in the first cohort! **

**Enjoy, you beautiful readers, you!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Oh Styx. Oops. Uh-oh.

Bravo's POV

I rolled my eyes at Omega's still shocked face. It's been a day, really. "It was kind of obvious, if you think about it. Annabeth regrets it, he probably used Gaea's powers to brain control her." I announced. "And Poseidon," I added. "He really loves you, O. Mr. C told me that theres a statue of you beside his throne."

Omega glared at me, then sighed. "But, Bravo!" she whined. "I- I- It doesn't matter _if _he was brain-washed. If he loved me so much, he should've been able to fight it!"

Everyone groaned, Omega could hold a grudge. "Fine, First Cohort'll be here soon. I wonder what terrible exercises Malik's forced them to do?"

Luke laughed while everyone else grimaced. Tango shivered. "I feel for them,"

"Me too," Sierra agreed. "Malik has the _worst _exercises." I grinned and nodded.

"I know, that's why I left him in charge! Those noobs get to get into shape!" I punched my palm with my other hand. "And the only person they seem to like to listen to is Malik. Is it because he's scarier than me?"

Luke wrapped an arm around my waist. "No, sweetie." he assured me. "He probably bribes them with more chocolate than you do," Everyone laughed and my face grew red.

Papa and Juliet hustled into the room. "I made cookies!" Juliet sang and Omega was out of the room in a flash. I heard her attack the plate, "Omega! Save some for me!" Papa ran after her.

I laughed harder. Those two were blue cookie obsessed. "Those two have some serious cookie issues." Charlie grinned.

Mike's stomach grumbled and he stood up and stretched. "Food!" he groaned at the same time the conch shell rang. "YES!" He fist-punched the air.

*^*^ TIME SKIP! ^*^*

I got to the dining pavilion out of breath. Omega obviously hadn't seen that I'd stopped, and slammed into me. We went tumbling into the pavilion with everyone gaping at us.

I landed on Omega's stomach. "Ow," she moaned. "Off Pinecone Face!" she yelped as I 'accidentally' dug my elbow in her stomach.

She glared at me as she rubbed where I'd elbowed her. "Jerky Jerk Jerk," she muttered and nearly sat down at the Poseidon table until Mike grabbed her arm and drug her to the newly built Chaos table. When I say newly, I mean newly. It had wood chippings and splinters just waiting to dig into our skin. Omega frowned at it and raised her hands, one was on fire and the other one was surrounded in a bubble of water.

In a matter of minutes Omega lowered her hands and the table stopped being showered with the two elements. When the light died down my jaw hit the ground. The table now had grooves on the seats and names of the Commanders and Lieutenant were engraved in them. On the tabletop there were little holes where plates, forks, spoon, and knives would go. In between each Omega-made seat were little armrests. I looked closer and saw a mini candle on the tabletop in front of two seats opposite of each other.

I spun around and glared at Omega, my face a bright red. "I. Hate. You." I hissed.

She put a hand to her heart, "Me? But I was only trying to set the mood for you and lover-boy." I wanted to smack the smirk off her face.

Luke put a hand on my arm. "Come on, Sparks. _I _think it's sort of romantic."

I let myself be pulled away. "This isn't over Kel- Omega." I quickly stopped myself from calling her 'Kelp Head', like I always do.

"Sure, sure. We'll spar after breakfast, IF you want to be creamed again." she grinned.

"Ha! I'll be creamed?! More like you'll end up as a little skid mark on the arena floor." I retorted.

"Oh, why are you acting so sure of yourself, Sparky? Is it because you have a crowd?" I glanced around and cursed under my breath in Chinese.

"Hey! Language!" someone yelled and I saw Frank with his arms crossed.

"Oops, forgot Baby Face was here," I laughed and he narrowed his eyes while turning into a hellhound.

"FRANKIE POO!" Omega yelled and jumped on his back. "Onward! Take me to food!" Frank tried to shake her off but she kept her grip, at least until he jumped up. Omega wasn't ready for that, so she flew off him. Before she hit the ground, she turned into a black pegasus with a silver mane.

"NEEEIIIIGGGGHHH!" she whinnied. She actually said, 'FRANK! I WILL TRAMPLE YOU TO DEATH SILLY CHINESE CANADIAN BABY MAN!' Then she turned into a little kitty and walked up to Juliet, who rolled her eyes and picked her up.

Suddenly I got an idea, "Hey! Can we get some fish for the cat?" Omega hissed and jumped out of her moms arms, running across the pavilion.

"RARRRR!" I saw her jump backwards and growl. Nico walked calmly out of the shadows. She turned back into her normal self and yawned. "Yo! What's your problem? Can I get a warning next time?"

Nico blinked and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "No," he said simply.

I laughed at her angry thoughts. The loudest one was. _'WHO DIED AND MADE YOU SO MACHO?!' _I snorted and her face turned red.

"BRAVO! This is not the time to read my thoughts! I have a jerk to deal with!" Nico raised his (ONE! AWESOME!) eyebrow again. "He need to learn some manner, and I'll be the one to teach him." She cracked her knuckles. "But it'll have to wait, because with great power comes the great need to take a nap."

Nico's eyes bugged out of his head, but then they narrowed. "Take off your hood, _Percy._"

~Percy's POV~

Oh Styx_, _I _knew _I shouldn't have made that comment. I _knew _it!

"What are you talking about? I already told you, I'm not Percy Jackson." He rolled his eyes at my feeble attempt to keep everyone from knowing it was me.

"Sureee, Percy wouldn't have told anyone about that line, it wasn't nearly important enough to tell anyone, besides, Leo told me you sound just like her, act just like her, and you even tried to go to the Poseidon table before the guy in the wolf ears hoodie stopped you." I winced inwardly.

"Maybe I act, sound, and whatever else you said, like her because I spend practically all my time on Chaos' planet with her. You ever think of that?" I was gripping at broken straws now, he could see right through my little charade. And _Leo _told him? Traitor.

"No, I don't believe you. And if you're NOT Percy then you'll have no problem taking off your hood and proving it." he said smoothly. Styx, he had me on that.

"Uh, you know what? You can go to Hades, Nico diAngelo!" I yelled and ripped off my hood. Oh Styx, WHY DID I DO THAT?! WHY?!

"Ha! Percy, you liar!" Then he hugged me. An honest to Chaos hug. So, I hugged him back.

Suddenly I found myself in the middle of an immortal camper huddle, everyone was there, except Annabeth and Leo. I looked around on my tiptoes, blatantly ignoring everyone's questions.

I saw Annabeth slip into the forest, a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

Nope I thought, not gonna happen, Annie. I shape-shifted into a hawk and flew after her.

"PERCY!" Were the yells that followed me, I ignored them. I had to find Annabeth. No matter what she did, she was my sister in all but blood.

I found her on Zeus' fist, or the Poop Pile. Quickly turning into myself, I walked up to her and sat down beside her. "So this place is still crap. Am I right?"

I got a weak laugh for my terrible pun. "Why didn't you tell us it was you, Perce?" she asked feebly.

I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chin. "Too many bad memories," I answered.

"What about the good ones?" she responded. "What about the memories that I didn't taint?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean, didn't taint. I only have one you tainted."

"Gotcha," she grinned. "There aren't enough bad memories to mess up the good. You just admitted it," she turned to face me. "The truth, please."

I sighed again. "I really have no idea, Wise Girl. I guess it was because of Will, but now that he's gone, I have no good reason to why I didn't tell you." I flopped down on my back and she did the same. "Wise Girl, do you think I did the right thing, leaving?"

"If you hadn't," she answered automatically. "Your little Seaweed Self would most likely be eating breakfast in the underworld. I'm guessing Will worked for Gaea the whole time, so he would've literally stabbed you in the back."

"So, where do you think L-"

**BOOM!**

"MALIK!" Bravo's familiar voice screamed. "YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

**GUISE! I'm sorry I lied a bit. There was a little bit of info on the First Cohort though. I don't have enough OC'S to put it in this chapter yet, sorry. **

**Don't forget! OC form for First Cohort awesomely-amazing soldier needs filled out if you want me to update faster! You can find it below. **

**I also really love you guise. You reviewers are the bane of my existence! **

FORM=

Name:

Date of Birth

Likes:

Dislikes:

Appearance:

Personality Traits:

-Good:

-Bad:

Family:

Background:

Hometown:

Strengths and Weaknesses:

Love you all! 'Till I get enough OC forms!


	4. Hide and Seek

**Hi guise, it's me, TheFourEyedWonder. It's great to *virtually* see you again. I literally almost cried when I read the (SO SWEET) reviews you posted. You guise have hearts of gold! And I siriusly LOVE your OC's! They are fantastic! Anywho, DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: TheFourEyedWonder doesn't own anything! Except Ivory! 3**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Where's Leo?

Percy's POV

I ran full speed into the dining pavilion expecting something to be on fire. I was disappointed but not, at the same time.

Bravo was screaming profanities in multiple languages at Malik while Luke and Mike restrained her. Malik was shaking, _he was shaking_.

"COMMANDERS! LEUTENIANTS!" I barked and Bravo shut up immediately. "What is the meaning of this?! I want an answer NOW! Bravo!"

"He crashed the ship into the Big House, Omega, ma'am." she responded.

"MALIK!" He straightened up.

"I lost control of the wheel, Wolf turned invisible on me again!" I groaned.

"Where is he now?" I asked exasperated. "I'm getting real tired of his crap!"

"I-I don't know ma'am. He-he stayed invisible." Malik said a little fearfully.

"You're dismissed, Malik. Call the rest of the troops, other than Alex, to attention and lead them to the Chaos Cabin." I waved a hand at him and he nearly flew out of there. There is nothing scarier than a pissed-off Omega. "WOLF! If you're out there and you don't get out here now, you'll have something WAY worse than lava dish duty!"

"OOOOOOWWWWWWW!" He howled.

"WOLF! FRONT AND CENTER, NOW!"

"Catch me if you can!" He taunted me from who knows where. I growled and slashed at the air with Tide Turner.

"Omega?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I sighed relieved, finally! a mature person! Well, sort of mature. "What happened now?"

I turned to see Alexandria Leila Faye, or Lexie, but only to her closest friends, like me!

"LEXIE!" I yelled happily. "Finally! I need someone who isn't an idiot!"

She laughed and shook her head. "That's what I'm here for," she grinned.

"Okay, well, I have no idea where Wolf is. He went invisible and Malik lost control of the ship. He's pissing me off!" I threw my hands up and pouted. "Help me?"

"Did you check where they keep the junk food?" I groaned and face-palmed. "You didn't?! Are you kidding me?! Omega!" She looked incredulous. "I can't believe you sometimes," she shook her head solemnly.

"Oh, hush it, chick," I muttered good-naturedly. "So, you coming with?"

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously," I raised an eyebrow.

"Well," I drawled. "first, I have someone for you to meet. Nico, Alexandria. Alexandria, Nico." I waited for them to get it.

"Why am I meeting him?" Lexie asked me bored.

"Your siblings! Both children of Hades! Is it not as obvious as I thought it was?!" They immediately looked back at each other with suspicious looks.

"Huh," Nico said with an amused look. "Never would've guessed."

"HOW?!" I nearly exploded. "She looks ex-" I narrowed my eyes, that jerk! "I get it. I hate you," I turned on my heel and pouted my way to the Hermes cabin.

When I got there I heard yelling, Bingo! "Thank you, Lexie." I murmured and cracked my knuckles. Flinging open the door I used the element of fury to scare the living daylights out of Wolf, who was trying to make a run for it.

He whimpered under my steely gaze. _"Wolf," _I hissed. "What is your _problem?! _Do you think I _like _seeing my old home wrecked once I'm finally happy here again?"

"I-I'm so-sorry, ma'am, Omega, ma'am." He whispered. "I di-didn't mean for th-the ship to c-crash,"

I narrowed my eyes, "And?"

"A-and I'll-I'll fix all the damage?" I nodded satisfied.

"Come along, little soldier, let's go get Danny and eat all the Hermes' cabin's chocolate." He looked at me shocked and I grinned. "DANNY! I need you!" I yelled and she was in front of me in a second.

"Yes, Omega? I'm betting you have chocolate?" I nodded and she sighed. "My weakness! 'Gimme!" I laughed as she grabbed the WHOLE TUB of chocolate from Wolf and ran back to the Chaos cabin. "Follow me, guys!"

She ran straight into Ivory before we could stop her. "Oomph," they grunted falling down.

"Really, Danny? Do you really need all that chocolate?" Ivory raised a perfectly plucked red eyebrow.

"Yes, I do, Ivory. I need ALL of it. _It's my-"_

"PRECIOUS!" We all yelled together, then laughed, hard.

Ivory got up and held out a hand to help Danny up. "So, you gonna burn that stuff by accident again?" Ivory smirked. I snorted remembering the day Danny melted a whole ton of chocolate when Mike started annoying her.

"No," Danny huffed. "Just keep Mike away from me just in case, though." She added.

"You got it! One preoccupied Mike coming right up! I just need to get Lexie to agree." I stoked my chin thoughtfully. "Hmm,"

They rolled their eyes at me and my constant attempts to get those two together. Lexie says that it won't work because he's my 'assistant'. I scrunched up my nose and said: 'No thank you,'.

"Maybe you could- no. Oh! Nope, we already tried that. Hmm, ooohhhh! We could get Alex trapped in a room full of sunlight and since Mike's the son of Apollo, he could absorb the sun for her!" Danny grinned.

I clapped my hands together. "You are brilliant, Danny-Girl! That could work!"

"In your dreams," a voice snorted from behind me. I turned and saw Thalia. "It would take a life or death situation for those two to admit they like each other, I mean do you remember how Oscar and I got together?" I laughed, remembering exactly how they had gotten together.

*^*^ FLASHBACK ^*^*

_Bravo, Oscar, and I were fighting against the Nott's. They were trying to invade the most populated planet in the galaxy, the Siam._

_"Holy mother fudgemuffins!" I yelled, dodging a strike that would've killed me, seeing as I lost my Achilles' curse when I swam through the Tiber River._

_"Fudgemuffins? Really, Omega?" Bravo asked me parrying swords from both sides with her two swords, Electricity and Voltage, she named them by the way._

_"You got anything better, Bravo?" I retorted. "What about you Oscar?" I looked out of the corner expecting to see him on my left side like he usually was. What I was not expecting to see was a huge pile of Nott's where e should've been. "OSCAR!" I screamed and the ground shook. Bravo looked over and her eyes bugged out. _

_With new found strength we quickly killed the Nott's closest to us and I let Bravo kill the ones on Oscar. I covered them and dispatched of the stragglers when they got close enough to harm someone._

_"Os-Oscar?" Bravo choked out. "Don't d-die on me, p-please?! You c-can't die on me now, ok-okay? Do you under-understand the word that a-are coming out of my mouth?" _

_Oscar coughed out a laugh. "L-loud and cl-clear, Brav," he smiled weakly. "Loud an-and clear." His eyes started to flutter shut and Bravo panicked, she kissed him full on the lips._

_"You are NOT dying on me Oscar Void," she demanded. "Not now, not when I need you most." She kissed him again, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You will NOT leave me with Omega, got it?"_

_"Loud and clear, loud and clear." We both jumped a bit, we weren't actually reply. Bravo smacked him._

_"I hate you," she said and then kissed him, again. _

_"Actually," I responded. "I think you love him, don't you?" I quickly turned the last Nott into dust and turned to face them. Bravo hid her face in his shirt but I just KNEW her face was red._

_"Now you," her muffled voice came through. "I hate." We laughed and half-dragged, half-carried Oscar back to the ship._

_*^*^ END FLASHBACK ^*^*_

I smiled and suddenly frowned. Where was Leo? I hadn't seen him all day.

"Hey, Danny? You want to meet another Hephaestus fire power kid?" I asked her, not really paying attention.

"Heck yeah!" She gave the tub to Wolf and fixed him with a piercing stare. "Do not eat any. If you do, I will know. Understand me?" He nodded hurriedly and scampered away.

I waited for Danny and led her to the Hephaestus cabin. "So," she asked cheerfully. "Who's the fire dude we're meeting?"

"His names Leo," I smiled faintly. "I knew him when I was here before. "The Gods and Goddesses made some campers immortal, including him." Danny sent me a knowing smirk.

"You liked him, didn't you?" I spluttered.

"What? No! I- I had a boyfriend! Thank you! I- shut up!" I turned away so she wouldn't see my red face. It was true, I had a teeny-weeny crush on Leo back then, but I had been dating Will, I wouldn't cheat on someone."

I knocked on the door of Cabin Nine. "Hellooooo?" I called. "Anybody, uh, home?" The door opened when I was about to knock, and I quickly withdrew my hand before I punched them in the face.

It was Nyssa. "Hi!" I said grinning. "Do you know where I could find Leo, by any chance?"

She shook her head. "You could try the Cabin Nine Bunker, or the forges." She stopped before closing the door. "It's good to see you again, Percy. We've missed you."

I sighed and set off again. "Well, it seems I can come with you to find this mysterious Leo, or I could go eat some chocolate. Hmm, what one," Danny said sarcastically. "Oh! I know! Chocolate wins! Bye, Omega." She ran full speed back to the Chaos cabin screaming. "MY PRECIOUS! MOMMY'S COMING!" I snorted at the campers backing away from her path.

I stuck my hands in my pockets and looked forward just in time to run into someone, causing both of us to fall to the ground. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention,"

The mystery person laughed and shook their head and curly brown hair fell in front of brown eyes. "No problem, I wasn't paying attention either. These blueprints were my focus," It was then I realized who it was.

Found you, Leo.

* * *

**Don't forget, OC'S now. Chapter later. I make no promises, I will update when I have enough OC's and I have the time. I skipped my homework for this. Sorry about the shortness, I apologize to you loyal readers. I will forever be in your debt, and to make up for its shortness, I will try to make the next chapter about, hmm, maybe 4,000 words? Yes.**

**OC FORM=**

_**Name:**_

_**Date of Birth**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Personality Traits:**_

_**-Good:**_

_**-Bad:**_

_**Family:**_

_**Background:**_

_**Hometown:**_

_**Strengths and Weaknesses:**_

_****_**'Till next time, I'm TheFourEyedWonder, and this has been Chaos' Right Hand Woman. LOVE YOU ALL! **


	5. Lost and Found

_**Hello, my wonderfully loyal readers. I have missed you, have you missed me? No, anybody? Ah, well, I guess I should just get on with it. Next chapter is most likely training, meeting the First cohort, blah, blah, blah.**_

_**So, hope you nice amazing people are enjoying this story. As always, I love the OC's, they are ah-may-zing! Like the people who made them!**_

_**Let's not wait any longer! Disclaimer!**_

_**Disclaimer: TheFourEyedWonder owns NOTHING, except some people, that aren't in this chapter at all!**_

**Chaos' Right Hand Woman**

**Chapter Eight: Lost and Found**

**~Leo's POV~**

I mercilessly pounded on the armor I was making. It was going to be a present for Percy before she left, but if what Chaos and Omega said was true, Percy was dead. Gone. Never to be seen again.

So, here I was in Bunker Nine, pounding away on it. I still hadn't stopped trying to make it perfect for her. I had even found a way to turn the celestial bronze sea-green, to match her eyes.

There was no real point in continuing to make it anymore, except the fact that maybe the Chaos galaxy would get invaded and Percy, being herself, would try to fight, and maybe she wouldn't have any armor, so I'll ask Omega if she'll give it to her.

_Yeah, good idea Leo, she'll really appreciate it_, a rude voice in my head sneered.

_Shut up, voice thing_, I retorted. Yeah I know, it's sad, I can't out-comeback myself.

I continued to shape the armor to a Percy sized piece, when I heard rock shifting.

_Huh? _How could someone get in? Only kids with power over fire could get in, that's why I'm the cabin leader.

I heard someone singing next. It was, oddly enough 'Time Warp'. "But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives me insa-a-a-a-a-ane. Lets do the time warp aga-" I interrupted then, who was this person?!

"Umm, who's there?" I called weakly. I heard a light, 'Ha! I knew it!' from somewhere behind a blueprint board. "I'm warning you, I'm equipped with metal and a very large hammer!"

The mystery person laughed. "You still use a hammer, L? Really? I thought you didn't even _like _Vulcan." The voice was teasing. "How long has it been, 1,000 years, correct?"

I frowned, who hasn't seen me for a thousand years? A goddess? But why would they talk to me? I'm the unimportant one, the seventh wheel.

"You going to answer? Or leave me hanging?" The voice asked me lightly.

"Oh, um, yeah, I use my hammer still. It suits me," I replied.

"It suits you? Like Iron Man's suit?" I began to get a little annoyed. They were taking me away from my forging, and I didn't even know who it was!

"No, now can you go? I'm working on something," I narrowed my eyes at where I thought the voice was coming from.

"Oh, so soon, Leo? You didn't miss me? I missed you, but Chaos only recruits dead demigods, since they are the only ones that can go missing unnoticed. Well, except me, but I was the only one truly alive. I was his sort-of first recruit. He already had Malik, but he was more like the police chief on Chaos' planet." The voice was rambling, I noted. I heard a clanging noise and I saw a hooded girl running her hand over some spare parts.

"Who are you?" I asked again. "Answer me this time, _please." _I added resentfully.

~Omega's POV~

I smiled wistfully. It was now or he'd find out from someone else. I turned to face him and sighed.

He looked like he used to, but his eyes were sad and defeated. I cocked my head to the side slightly when I saw discarded pieces of armor on the work tables around him.

"You should know, Valdez, after all, you're the one who helped Nico know it was me."

~Leo's POV~

I frowned, what does she mean? The only thing I told Nico was what I wished. I had wished Omega was Percy, because she acted _so _much like her it hurt. I wanted it to be Percy _so _bad, I missed her that badly. It didn't matter if I was to be immortally friend-zoned, I just wanted her back. Wait, _helped Nico. _If that was what I had told Nico, was that Percy?  
No, she told us Percy was dead, back on Chaos' planet. If that was Percy, she wouldn't lie to us, would she? Maybe she didn't want to tell us because Will. But Will had been gone for at least days.

I furrowed my eyebrows and chewed on my lip, absently tapping out 'I miss you' in morse code.

I was so deep in thought I didn't notice her slip closer, with her hood _off. _I only noticed when she tapped my chin.

I looked up, started out of my reverie, only to see familiar sea-green eyes shining brightly in front of me.

_Percy?_

"_Percy?_"

_**Well, ladies and gents, there you have it. Sorry if it wasn't much of a chapter for such a long wait. I offer my deepest condolences.**_

_**I am horrified to state that I may not be updating regularly, for I have a Science Fair project to do! I have been procrastinating long enough.**_

_**As always, I am TheFourEyedWonder, and until next time! Love you all! Short or tall!**_


End file.
